Baby On Board
by GCGirl4Life
Summary: Bella and Jacob are married and expecting their first baby! This is a pick the part story, where YOU get to pick the outcome of the next chapters! Remember to look for the question at the end and vote in your reviews!
1. Chapter 1

I stared down at the little stick in shock. _I was pregnant!_ I couldn't wait to tell Jacob. My husband of a year. Yes, that's right, I said Jacob, my husband.

After Jacob kissed me before he went to fight the newborns, I'd made my decision.

_I cried softly into Jacob's chest as he stroked my back and hair._

_"Bells, what's wrong?" he asked quietly._

_"I don't want to lose you," I choked, looking up at him through bleary eyes. "And I feel bad for what I'm about to do."_

_"What's that?" he asked, confused. I wiped my eyes and then turned slightly in his arms to call into the forest._

_"Edward, come here please." Edward emerged through the trees in no time._

_"What is it, love?" he asked._

_"I want you to know that I love you so, so much," I sniffled. Then I reached down and grabbed Jacob's hand. "But I love Jacob more. He picked me up and put me back together when I was broken inside after you left me. He's the sun in my life, and he makes me feel better than I ever have with anyone else. I'm sorry Edward, but I can't be with you anymore. I want to be with Jacob now, and forever." Edward's jaw was clenched for a while, but finally he nodded._

_"I will respect your wishes," Edward said curtly. "But I will continue to be your friend if needed and protect you from the Volturi. Is that alright?"I looked up at Jacob, who was grinning madly off into space. Finally, I looked back at Edward and nodded._

_"Alright. You can stay up here with me and protect me from Victoria until the battle is over while Jacob goes and fights with the others. Okay you two?" I looked at each one of them, and they both nodded, before I gave Jacob a kiss and he ran off into the woods, quivering._

Edward had killed Victoria when she tried to kill me, and the Cullens, Jacob, and the pack had gotten rid of the newborns. The Volturi showed up, but Edward told them I was no longer his mate. I told them how I promised to never tell the secret of the vampires, and Alice confirmed I never would, as she saw me taking the secret to the grave.

Jacob and I dated for four years before he finally proposed. He proposed to me at our drift log on First Beach. I, of course, said yes, jumping into his arms and kissing his face. Then he told me he'd imprinted on me, and I couldn't have been happier.

We got married on First Beach the following year in August on the day we met. I was twenty three, Jacob was twenty one. I'd never seen him look more handsome than he did in his tuxedo, grinning at me like a fool, as I walked down the sandy aisle. He'd kissed me sweetly on the lips over and over again as everyone clapped, and I honestly couldn't complain. We honeymooned in Mexico, and then returned to La Push after a month to live in our own house on the reservation, not too far from the beach. Jacob opened his own garage business, and I owned my own bookstore in town, across the street from Jacob's garage. Our life was perfect. And now it was about to get even better.

I quickly composed myself, stuck the stick in my back pocket to show Jacob later, and stepped out of the bathroom to return to work. I sat on my stool behind the counter and opened my book, but I couldn't concentrate on the page with the stick poking me in the butt. I was too excited. I didn't know what to do. I checked my watch; it was almost closing time. I decided to lock up early and pick up some food for a special dinner for me and Jacob.

After I locked the door and set the alarm, I ran to my car and headed to the La Push supermarket. I filled the cart with chicken cutlets, breadcrumbs, and salad fixings. Once I paid, I headed home and began making pan-seared chicken and salad for dinner. I kept playing different scenarios in my head while I cooked. I didn't even know Jacob had gotten home until I felt to warm arms wrap around my mid section and pull me back against a hard chest.

"Hey, Bells," he breathed in my ear, kissing my neck. I laughed and turned my head to kiss him hello.

"Hey, Jake. How was work?" I asked as turned back to scoop the chicken out and onto a serving platter.

"Great. I'll go wash up for dinner and tell you more while we eat, okay?" I nodded and heard him dash off down the hallway to the bathroom. I set our small kitchen table before Jacob returned in a fresh shirt and jeans. He pulled out my chair out for me and pushed me in after I sat down. As we talked, I kept thinking about the stick in my pocket. I still hadn't decided what to do. After dinner, we watched some TV, me leaning against Jacob's chest as he wrapped his arms around me and laced his fingers together over my belly. Little did he know.

After a while, we decided to go to bed.

"I'll do the dishes, you go get ready, ok?" Jacob told me quietly, giving me a slow kiss. I sighed into his mouth, then pulled away and nodded. He grinned down at me, then went into the kitchen. I sighed, then bolted into the bedroom. I knew what to do about the stick.

I quickly changed into my pj's, throwing my jeans into the hamper by the door. I took the stick out of my pocket and placed it on Jacob's pillow. Then I climbed into my side of the bed and under the covers before hastily picking up my book.

"Bells, is everything okay?" Jacob asked, walking in.

"Yeah, why?" I said nervously.

"Well, for one, you're reading your book upside down," he laughed. I looked down, and sure enough, the words were upside down. I looked up at him and smiled meekly, which caused him to laugh again. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he took off his jeans and put on his flannel pj bottoms. As he walked towards the bed, I quickly looked back at my book. He flipped back the covers and climbed in, lying back against the pillow.

"Oww, what's this?" Jacob asked, reaching behind him and grabbing the stick. He held it between his fingers, his eyes scrunched in confusion. Then, suddenly, his eyes lit up and his head whipped in my direction, smiling broadly.

"Bells, does this mean….?"

"Yes, Jacob!" I said excitedly, throwing my book on the ground. "We're going to have a baby!" Jacob dropped the stick and grabbed me, squeezing me to his huge chest. Then he pulled back and kissed me over and over again.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" he said excitedly. He leaned down and put his head and a hand against my belly. "Hey baby, I'm your daddy, Jacob. You're gonna be perfect, and I'm gonna love you forever." I teared up a little at his sweet words. I pulled his face back up and gave him another kiss. "How far along are you, do you think?" Jacob asked.

"Six weeks," I grinned. "My first sonogram is soon. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes!" Jacob said excitedly. "I can't wait to tell my dad and the pack! I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"You said that already," I giggled.

"I know, I just can't believe it!" He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently pulled me down on the pillows. "Now let's get some sleep, and then we can tell everyone the great news tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight," I laughed, snuggling into his side. "Goodnight, Jacob. I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful mother of my child."

**Here's the first pick the part! The next chapter will be Bella's sonogram. The question is: What do you want the baby to be?**

**A) a boy**

**B) a girl**

**C) twin boys**

**D) twin girls**

**E) a boy and girl**

**Please vote in your review! Whatever the most popular option is, that will be the outcome in the next chapter! Thanks everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hell my fellow fanficers! Wow, I can't believe how many reviews I got on one chapter! 20 reviews! That's more than I've ever gotten on any of my other stories! Some of them don't even have 20 reviews! Thanks so much! You all voted, and here's your results! Enjoy! :)**

To announce my pregnancy, Jacob and I decided to have a big dinner party at our house with our Dads and the pack. We invited everyone over for burgers, hotdogs, chicken, and different types of salads that Saturday evening. Jacob helped me shop for everything, and Emily and Sue Clearwater came over early to help me cook. Sam, Seth, and Leah were the first ones to arrive, followed by Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil. Charlie pulled up soon after in his cruiser with Billy. Then Rachel and Kim showed up with Claire, each of them lugging a big tub of potato salad.

Once Jacob had set up all the tables and the girls and I placed everything on the serving table, it was time to eat. I laughed as I watched Jacob pile a plate with a burger and hotdog with all the fixings, the biggest grilled chicken breast he could find, two huge scoops of potato salad, and a huge salad. He grinned and winked at me as he sat down next to me.

"Here, I'll get you your food," he said, standing back up. "What do you want to eat?"

"Uh, I'll just have a cheeseburger with pickles and onions on it for now, and some potato salad and regular salad."

"Coming right up," he said, bending down to kiss me.

Everyone was talking and laughing for a good two hours, enjoying the food and each other's company. When it started to get dark, Sue and Emily each brought out two chocolate cakes they'd made earlier that day, and Kim brought out the pitcher of lemonade. For another hour, we all ate our dessert and laughed and talked some more.

"Jeez, Jake, had enough cake?" I laughed as Jake dug into his fourth piece.

"You've had three!" he laughed back, shoving a huge forkful in his mouth.

"Well I have an excuse!"

"What's your excuse, Bella?" Quil asked, leaning around Claire to look at me, who was currently covered in chocolate cake pieces. "Haven't eaten in three days?"

"No!" I laughed. Then I turned to Jacob. "Do you think we should tell them now?" I whispered. Jacob looked around before nodding. He stood up, pulling my hand to make me stand up as well.

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention for a minute?" Jacob called. Everyone shushed one another, then turned to look at us. "Thank you. Now, as you all know, Bella and I have been married for a little over a year now. She made me the happiest guy in the world when she agreed to marry me. Now, she's made me even happier. Dad, Charlie, my pack brothers and sisters, Bella and I called you here tonight to tell you possibly the most exciting news of our lives." Jacob stepped behind me and wrapped his hands protectively around my stomach. "Bella and I are expecting a baby!" Everyone gasped and started clapping and cheering. Before I knew it, people were surrounding us and shaking our hands and hugging us, telling us congratulations and bombarding us with questions.

"How far along are you?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Do you have a name picked out yet?"

"Who are the god parents gonna be?"

Jake and I calmly answered everyone's questions, one of his hands on my belly the whole time. I don't know why, but the simple little gesture made me feel so loved right now. After the Q and A was over, everyone packed up their things and went home. Jake and I cleaned up everything, then went to go relax in bed.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I giggled as he kissed my stomach through my t-shirt. He grinned up at me, then lifted up my shirt a little bit and continued to kiss it all over and rub it with his hand.

"I love you so much, Bells," he said, looking up at me. He crawled back up next to me and cupped my cheek in his hand. I sighed and leaned into his warm palm. "I'm so happy you're my wife. You and this baby are the greatest gifts I could've ever asked for. I'm so blessed, and I couldn't have asked for anything better than Bella Marie Swan as my wife for as long as we live and our perfect child."

"Aww, Jake," I whispered. I leaned over and kissed him on his full lips. "I love you so much, too. Believe me when I say I'm super happy with how my life has turned out as well. I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect than this life I have now."

"I'm glad, Bells," he said, grinning. I smiled and turned to snuggle my back into his chest. He wrapped an arm over my waist, his hand resting on my belly. I smiled contently before drifting off to sleep.

2 MONTHS LATER

Two months had passed now, and Jake and I had made every preparation we could to get ready for the baby. We took the spare bed and boxes of junk out of the guest room to turn it into a nursery. We hadn't painted it yet because we didn't know the sex of the baby yet. I was taking my vitamins though, and had quit drinking soda and coffee. Our fridge and freezer were already full of pickles, chocolate bars, and ice cream, as I was already having weird cravings. Luckily, I wasn't having too much morning sickness.

Today we were going to my doctor to have my first sonogram.

"You nervous?" Jacob asked as we drove to the doctor's office in the Rabbit. I was currently clutching my hands in my lap. I nodded, gulping and blinking several times. Jake reached over and grabbed my hand. "Bells, everything's gonna be okay. Our baby is gonna be perfect. Look who it has for parents!" I giggled a little bit at his joke.

"Thanks, Jacob. You always know how to make me feel better."

We pulled into the doctor's office parking lot and parked right in front of the door. Jacob came around to open my door for me, and took my hand as we walked into the office. Once I signed in, we waited for a little bit, reading outdated parenting magazines.

"Isabella Black?" a nurse called. I looked up and she motioned for me to come with her. Jacob and I stood up and followed her down the hall to an examination room. "You'll be in room three. Just hop up on the chair here, and Dr. Mitchell will be right with you." Jacob and I thanked her, and she left. Jacob helped me up onto the chair, since I was still a klutz. As he took my hand, the door opened.

"Hello, Bella. This must be your husband, Jacob," Dr. Mitchell said, smiling. Dr. Mitchell was a tall, skinny young man with spiky dark brown hair and kind brown eyes.

"Yes, sir," Jacob said, turning to shake his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you. Well, let's get started, I bet you're both dying to know." He went around to the other side of the chair and got out the ultrasound tools. "Now, I'm just going to lift up your shirt and rub this gel on it, alright?" I nodded and let him lift my t-shirt up and squeeze the cold gel onto it. "Alright, let's see what we got here." He moved the stick around on my belly and turned to the screen, which was currently showing a blurry black and white figure. Then, the most amazing thing happened. Jacob and I heard a heartbeat. I gasped and looked up at Jacob, who was squeezing my hand and gazing at the screen with tears in his eyes.

"Well, Dr. Mitchell, am I having a boy or a girl?" I asked, turning back to the screen. Dr. Mitchell moved the stick around some more.

"Well, Bella, you're actually having…two babies."

"TWO?" Jacob and I exclaimed.

"Yes, twins," he replied, grinning at us. "Would you like to know what kind?" Jake and I nodded vigorously. Mitchell moved the stick around some more. "This one," he said, indicating the one on the left of the screen. "Is…a boy!" Jacob whooped and I laughed out loud. He'd been talking for two weeks about how he wanted a little boy to play football with. "And this one," he said, pointing to the one on the right. "Is…a girl! Congratulations, you're having fraternal twins!"

"Jacob, honey, can you believe it?" I said excitedly as Dr. Mitchell wiped off my stomach and cleaned everything up. "We're having one of each!"

"I know," Jacob choked out, grinning. "I'm so happy." He leaned down and gave me a big kiss.

Once we paid, we went home and called everyone to tell them the good news. Renee squealed with joy.

"Paul! Bella's having a boy _and _a girl!" she screamed to my stepfather.

Charlie and Billy were very happy to be getting two grandkids. Emily and Sue insisted on me letting them decorate the nursery with Jacob and the guys.

"It'll be perfect! It'll have to either be beach themed or forest themed. Or is there something you would like?" Sue asked me. I laughed and told her whatever she and Emily came up with was fine.

That night, as I was munching on a pickle, Jacob came into the bedroom, his hands behind his back.

"Bella, I have a present for you," he smiled. I closed my eyes and held out my unoccupied hand. I felt something square and large be placed into it, and when I opened my eyes, it was a book of baby names.

"Oh, Jake! Thank you! This is perfect!" I immediately opened the book and began skimming through names. "Ooh! How about Ariana and Ryan? Or Adan and Amber? Or…oh I don't know, there are so many great ones! They have to be the perfect names though!"

"Don't worry, Bells, we'll find them, don't worry," Jacob said, sitting down next to me on the bed and taking the book and laying it between us. "Now, let's look together, okay?"

**Your next task is very difficult! You have to: NAME THE BABIES!**

**Here are your options for girls names: Felicity, Samantha, Amber, Hayley, Felicia, Selena, Demi, Taylor, Emily, Autumn, Jennifer, Skyler, Kelsi, Lydia, Elizabeth, Lynette, Victoria, Jade, Ariana, Faith, and Destiny**

**And here are your options for boys names: Aaron, Adan, Anthony, Christian, Gregory, Robert, Brandon, Christopher, Kendall, James, Logan, Joseph, Joel, Benjamin, William, Dean, Michael, Brinson, Thomas, Jacob, Cory, Finn, Noah, Mark, Kevin, Sam, Ryan, Matthew, Jamie and Tyler.**

**Please pick your favorite out of each catergory and tell me which one you like. Example: "I think the babies names should be named Hayley and Ryan." I want at least a minimum of 20 reviews for this chapter as well. If you have any suggestions for names, don't hesitate to tell me! The two most popular names will be the babies first names, and the 2nd most popular will be their middle names! Thanks and happy voting! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! WOW! You guys outsdid yourselves! Over 50 reviews now! Thanks so much! Well, your results are in, and I hope you like the names you've picked for the babies! Oh, and I forgot to tell you the 2nd place results of picking the babies. If you hadn't picked a girl and boy twins, you would've gotten twin boys!**

Today was my baby shower with the girls. Renee had flown up to participate, and Emily invited Sue, Kim, Rachel, and Leah to her house. Two weeks ago, Emily had called me to invite me.

"Now, Bella, have you decided on names yet? 'Cause we need to know the names so we can make the decorations, invitations, and the personalized gifts."

"Well, yes, we have," I laughed. "Jake and I stayed up all night deciding. But we finally figured out the perfect names."

"Ooh, tell me! Tell me please!" Emily begged. I laughed again.

"The girl's name is going to be Jade Autumn Black."

"Aww, how pretty!" Emily sighed.

"And our little boy is going to be Jacob Noah Black."

"Perfect! Alright, make sure you and Jake are at my house at eleven o'clock for brunch and the shower, okay?"

"Alright, Emily, we'll be there."

Now, Jacob and I were on our way to the Uley/Young house. I was dressed in a beautiful maternity dress Jacob had bought me for the shower. It was pinkish-purple V-neck that stopped just above my knees, with ruffles around the collar and sleeves.

"You look beautiful, baby," Jacob said, turning to me when we were stopped at a red light. He reached over and squeezed my hand, then gave my belly a quick but gentle rub.

"Thanks," I smiled. "I think I look fat."

"You're not fat, Bells. You're four months pregnant." I looked down and rested my hands on my belly. I had a bit of a bump now; it wasn't big, but I wasn't flat anymore.

We pulled up after a few minutes, and Jacob helped me out of the car and up to the door. The door was immediately flung open by Renee.

"Bella!" She squealed, flinging her arms around me. "Oh, honey, look at you, you're glowing!" She leaned back and held my face in her hands then looked down at my belly. "And you have a bump now! Oh, I can't wait to meet Jade and Jacob! My two grandkids! Come on, come inside, everyone's waiting! Did you know Emily's an excellent cook? I had one of her blueberry muffins, it was to die for!"

"Yes, mom, I think we know," I said, grinning at Jacob, who was biting his lip to keep from laughing. I followed Renee inside and into the living room, which Emily had decorated with pink and blue balloons and streamers. There was a long table set up with food, including a pink and blue cake and cupcakes. There was also a huge banner stretching over the room that said "Welcome Jade and Jacob!"

"Oh Emily, it looks beautiful!" I cried, running over to hug her. She gave me a warm hug and giggled.

"I'm glad you like it Bella," she said, pulling back. "Now here, sit down in your first gift, and Jacob, come sit in the second!" I turned to look and saw two rocking chairs, one with pink cushions, and one with blue. I squealed and sat down in the pink one, and Jacob laughed at my enthusiasm, sitting in the blue one.

Renee got us pink and blue wash tubs to give the babies baths in, along with bathing materials, like a little washcloth that looked like a bear, and Johnson & Johnson shampoo and body wash sets.

Emily got us tons, and I mean _tons_, of clothing. There were pink and blue onesies, dresses, shirts, shorts, pants, beanies, booties, and mittens.

Sue got us a pink diaper bag and a blue diaper bag, along with packs of diapers, wipes, creams, and changing mats.

Kim got us pink and blue bottles, feeding sets, bibs, and burp cloths.

Rachel got us a pink car seat and a blue car seat. She also got each baby a blanket, one with JAB stitched on it and the other with JNB.

Leah got us a double stroller, one with a pink side, and one with a blue side.

"Thanks, everyone! These gifts are amazing!" I exclaimed.

"We have another surprise for you Bella," Sue said, grinning mischievously. She got up and went to the back door. When she opened it, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth, and Quil came through, carrying gifts.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, getting up to hug each one of them.

"Well, we couldn't let you leave without giving you our gifts," Seth grinned, handing me a beautifully wrapped box.

"And we wanted to tease Jacob for being so whipped," Embry chuckled. Jacob smacked him on the arm. "Ow! Dude!"

"You're whipped, too, so be quiet!" Jacob laughed. "Now let me help my wife open her gifts for our children." Jacob leaned over to help me tear the wrapping off the packages.

The guys got us pacifiers, bouncy play chairs, exer-saucers, high chairs, chest carriers, bedding, cribs, walkers, and jumpers.

"Oh guys! These are fantastic! Thank you so much!" I said, getting up to hug each of the guys.

"There's one more surprise, and it's waiting out back for you," Sam smiled, gesturing to the back door. I stood up and grabbed Jacob's hand, and we went outside. When I stepped over the threshold, I gasped.

Sitting there in Sam and Emily's backyard was a green mini-van. I looked up at Jacob, who just grinned down at me.

"Did you know?" I asked.

"Well, I had to give the guys my approval," he said, shrugging. "Besides, the babies won't fit in the back of the Rabbit, so we needed one. It can be your new car now, since you lost the truck years ago."

"Thanks everyone!" I cried. I went back inside to give everyone hugs. They helped us pack up all our things in the Rabbit and the van. Seth would drive the van home for us, then, well, _run _back home.

"Bella, before you go, we all have a question," Renee said, stopping me from going out the door. I turned back and waited.

"We won't be offended, no matter who you've picked," Emily said.

"Alright," I said, confused. "What's the question?"

"Who are going to be the godparents?"

**2nd place for the girls names was Faith Hayley/Skyler. And 2nd place for the boys names was Kendall Adan. **

**Now, your next question is the one Emily asked: WHO SHOULD BE THE GODPARENTS?**

**A) Sam and Emily**

**B) Jared and Kim**

**C) Paul and Rachel**

**D) Angela and Eric (I know they haven't been mentioned yet, but I will mention them! Angela is Bella's best friend)**

**Also, let me know if the twins should A) share their godparents or if they should B) each have their own set of godparents. If they each should have their own set, then the two most popular picks will be assigned to each child by me. Thanks, and have fun voting! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! WOW, 81 REVIEWS? I'm stunned! Thanks so much for voting! Your results are in, I hope you're happy with what you've picked! Also, I got a review asking why Bella was having such an early baby shower and how they knew the sex already. To answer the baby shower question, there's really no rule as to when you can have a baby shower, and I felt like it was a good time to have it. And as for the sex of the baby, I looked it up online, and you can find out the sex as early as 12-13 weeks, and Bella was 14 weeks if you looked at what I'd written. Hope that clears everything up! Enjoy chapter 4! :)**

I looked at Jacob, and he nodded.

"Well, we decided each kid should have their own set of godparents," I explained. "Jade's godparents are going to be…" I looked around for the couple. "Jared and Kim." Everyone clapped for Jared and Kim, who looked very happy and were hugging.

"Thank you," Kim said. "I feel very honored to be your daughter's godmother."

"Same here!" Jared whooped.

"And what about little Jacob?" Sue asked.

"Oh, well that one was easy," Jacob chuckled. "Sam and Emily." Everyone laughed as Sam came forward and shook Jacob's hand while I hugged Emily.

"Thanks again everyone for all the wonderful gifts. See you soon!" I called as Jacob and I stepped out the door. Everyone called out their goodbyes, and Jacob and I climbed into the Rabbit to head home.

The next day, I woke up to a cold bed and the smell of sausage cooking. I yawned and threw the covers off, walking into the kitchen. I saw Jacob standing at the stove with his back to me, cooking something in a frying pan. I walked up behind him and wrapped my hands around his warm waist.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Jacob whispered, turning his head to kiss me. "Hungry for breakfast?"

"As always these days," I grinned, kissing his shoulder. I sat down at our kitchen table and Jacob placed a plate in front of me before placing a couple sausage links on it, followed by some scrambled eggs and toast. He sat down across from me with his own plate.

"Renee called earlier, she wants to take you out today for some girl time before she leaves," he said as I shoved a forkful of eggs in my mouth.

"Whu fo'?" I asked with my mouthful. Apparently, Jacob understood me.

"She didn't say, just said she wanted to spend time with you."

"Alright," I said swallowing. "I'll call her back after we're done with breakfast."

Twenty minutes later, I was calling Renee's hotel. After asking for her room, they connected me and Renee picked up excitedly.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Yes, mom, it's me," I chuckled. "Jake said you wanted to spend some time with me today. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I just thought we could have a mom-daughter date , like we used to when you were little. Maybe some lunch and a movie? Oh, and maybe we could go to the spa! And do some shopping! How does that sound?"

"Mom," I whined. "You know I hate pampering and shopping."

"I know, sweetie, but I hardly see you anymore. Just this once please? I'll even pay for everything." I sighed and thought it over in my head.

"Alright, what time will you be here?"

"Well, did you just finish breakfast?"

"Yeah, Jake cooked."

"Oh, he's such a nice boy. So good to you! Well, how about I pick you up in an hour and a half? Does that give you enough time to shower and get ready?" I told her it would, and we exchanged goodbyes before I hung up.

"Hey Jake," I called, going into the living room. He was sitting on the couch, watching a football game. He looked up when I entered and muted the TV. "Renee's gonna come pick me up in an hour and half, and we're gonna spend the day together."

"Okay," he said getting up and crossing to me. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"She wants to go to the spa, shop, have lunch, and maybe see a movie," I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"You sure?" he asked, concerned, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me. "I know how much you hate all that stuff – well, besides eating and the movie," he laughed. I lightly smacked his chest.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I said. "We never see each other anymore, and she said she'd treat me, so how could I say no really?" I gave him a quick hug and kiss. "I'm gonna go shower and get ready, alright?" Jacob nodded, and I trotted off to the bathroom.

Once I was all clean, I changed into some yoga pants and a maternity shirt before grabbing my purse. Just as I walked out into the living room, I heard a horn honk. I peeked out the window, and sure enough, there was Renee in her rental car.

"Alright, Jake, mom's here, so I'll see you later," I said, leaning over him on the couch to kiss him. "I'll call you when I'm on my way home, alright?"

"Alright, have fun," he grinned stretching his neck to kiss me. I waved at him as I stepped out the door, then jogged over to Renee's car and climbed into the passenger seat.

JACOB'S P.O.V.

Once I heard the car back out of the driveway, I bounded to the kitchen and grabbed the telephone, dialing Sam and Emily's house.

"Hello?" It was Emily.

"Hey, Em, she just left," I said quickly.

"Okay! I'll have Sam gather up the boys, and I'll grab the girls, and we'll be over as soon as we can, alright?"

"Okay. She said she'd call me when they were on their way home, so we'll have a fair warning for everyone to get out."

"Alright, that's good! We'll see you soon! Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up and quickly got dressed in my work jeans and shirt. I went out to our garage and grabbed drop cloths, paint cans, brushes, and other work supplies. Everyone was coming over to help decorate the twin's nursery as a surprise for Bella. I carried everything into the room and set it down. All that was in the room right now were the boxes the gifts were in. I sighed and smiled, thinking how soon it would be decorated for my little boy and girl.

There was a knock on the door, and I went to open it. Standing on our very small front steps, somehow, were Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Paul, Seth, Emily, Kim, Rachel, Leah, and Sue. I ushered everyone in and we all gathered in the living room.

"Alright, let's get started, we have a very short amount of time to get this done," I said, clapping my hands together. "Emily, Sue, what's the theme of our nursery?" Emily pulled a sketch book out of her bag and flipped a couple pages before turning it to show everyone.

**2nd place godparents were Paul and Rachel, and Angela and Eric.**

**Here's your new question: WHAT SHOULD THE THEME OF THE NURSERY BE?**

**A) Forest themed**

**B) Beach themed**

**C) Mountains themed**

**D) Pink & Blue themed (I know, cliche, but still!)**

**If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me them! I will write them down and see if anyone else has ideas similar! Thanks, and happy voting! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**As Bella would say, HOLY CROW! Over 100 reviews! Thanks so much everyone! :D Your votes are in, I hope you like your nursery!**

I gently took the sketch book from Emily and looked over the drawing of the room.

"I love it!" I laughed, handing it back to her. "It's perfect!"

"I'm glad you think so," Emily smiled, handing the book around for everyone to see. Once it got back to Emily, I gathered everyone in Jade and Jacob's nursery. We got started right away. We set drop cloths out over the carpet and then poured the paint out in the trays. While the guys and I painted, Emily and Sue worked on making lunch, while Kim, Rachel, and Leah went out to return some things and buy decorations for the room.

After we finished painting the walls, which didn't take long, considering there were seven of us, I had Seth paint the mural while the rest of us put the furniture together – the two cribs, changing table, dresser, and toy box. The furniture was a dark oak brown color, almost like shiny tree bark. Luckily, the rocking chairs were already put together. Seth was making sure all the paint was dry before we moved anything in, so the guys and I loaded the dressers and changing tables with the clothes and changing supplies. I smiled as I folded a shirt for my son that said 'Tough Guy' on it. I couldn't wait to show Bella the nursery.

"Paint's dry!" Seth called from the nursery. I snapped out of my little daydream and helped the guys move all the furniture into place. One of the cribs was placed against the wall by the window, and the other directly across from it. Then we placed the changing table on one wall and the dresser on the other, then put a rocking chair next to each one. And the toy box went at an angle under the window.

The girls got back soon after, loaded down with shopping bags. We took the bags from them and unpacked everything, putting it in a pile in the center of the nursery. After that, we hung the extra clothes in the closet, along with the supplies that wouldn't fit in the changing tables, the bouncy seats, exer-saucers, chest carriers, walkers, jumpers, and stroller (they were still in their boxes and packaging).

We took a break for lunch around noon, which included Emily's famous grilled cheese with tomato sandwiches and tomato soup. I finished before everyone and made work of setting up the high chairs, putting the bath tubs on the counter in the bathroom, and storing the bathing supplies under the sink.

After lunch, the girls helped us put the finishing touches on the room. We covered the mattresses for the cribs with their fitted sheets, then placed the padding around the edges, and then put in the blankets from Rachel. I set up the mobiles with Sam while the girls decorated the tops of the dressers with lamps, stuffed animals, pacifiers, rattles, baby monitors, and framed pictures of the sonogram. Then we hung up the curtains and set up the diaper pail and clothes hamper.

"Now we just have to hang these on the wall," Kim said, pulling two frames out of a bag. She turned them to show me what was in each one; one had a pink background, and said in cursive

"Jade

Meaning: Green Gemstone

Origin: English

Alternate Spellings: Jayde, Jadessa"

The other had a blue background and said in neat print

"Jacob

Meaning: Supplanter

Origin: Hebrew

Alternate Spellings: Jakob"

"I had them made while we were shopping," Kim explained, a huge grin on her face. I gave her a thankful smile and helped her hang one on each wall. Finally, we were done.

"Whew," I sighed, collapsing on the couch. "We're done!"

"That didn't take us too long," Sam commented, sitting down next to me.

"And Bella's not even on her way home yet!" Quil added. Just then the phone rang. I glanced at Quil, then went to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Jake, it's me," Bella said. "I'm sorry I forgot to call you, but our movie got out a few minutes ago, so I'm almost home."

"What?" I exclaimed. Everyone stared at me, and I quickly composed myself. "I mean, uh, why aren't you staying with your mom a little longer? Doesn't she leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I'm really tired, and I missed you, so I wanna come home and have dinner with you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure, it's fine," I said. "So, see you in five minutes?"

"Yep. Bye, Jake. I love you."

"Love you too, Bells." I quickly hung up and turned to everyone. "She's gonna be home in five minutes!" Everyone started talking all at once, and I couldn't hear myself think. Sam then put his pinkies in his mouth and whistled. That shut everyone up.

"Everyone, calm down," he said. "Look, why don't we all just stay here? That way, Bella can be even more surprised by the nursery, and she can thank us all here. Sound good?" Everyone mumbled agreements, just as I heard a car pull up.

"Mom, you really don't have to come in and say hi to Jake," I heard Bella laugh.

"But I want to!" Renee said. "He's so sweet! And he's my favorite son-in-law!"  
>"He's your only son-in-law!" Then the door swung open and there stood Bella and Renee.<p>

"Hey Bella," everyone said in unison. Bella looked a little taken aback, but composed herself.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We came by to surprise you," Leah said, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Well, I am surprised! But what's the special occasion?"

"We made you a surprise," Embry said.

"Well, what is it?"

"Come here, Bells, and I'll show you," I said, holding my hand out to her. She came over and I turned her around, placing my hands over her eyes. "Now I'm going to lead you to it, and you keep your eyes shut, alright?" Bella nodded, and I walked her forward, down the hall, and to the nursery.

"What's that smell?" Bella asked, wrinkling her nose. She must've smelt the paint.

"Just a minute, Bells," I said. I led her to the doorway, and gently pushed the door open. I looked behind me, and everyone was standing there, waiting. I winked at them and turned back to Bella. "Alright, and….open your eyes!"

**_BELLA'S P.O.V._**

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. They had decorated the nursery! It was beautiful! It had a forest theme; the walls were painted light green, and there was a tree painted on the wall over each crib. I walked in and over to one of the cribs, running my hand over the glossy wood. It had green and white padding, with a little brown deer printed on each side. The green and brown mobile had little baby deer dangling from it. Then I walked over to the dresser, where a little deer lamp was sitting, along with the pink and blue pacifiers, a baby monitor, rattles, a framed photo of my sonogram, and two teddy bears. I turned to the changing table; it had a pad on it, along with diapers, wipes, and creams and the pink and blue diaper bags were stored underneath. I peeked in the closet and saw all the big toys and clothes stored inside. I looked up at the walls and saw two frames, one with Jade's name meaning it, the other with Jacob's. I covered my mouth again and started crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob asked, coming into the room and hugging me.

"N-nothing, Jake," I choke out, wiping my eyes. "I-it's j-just so-o beaut-tiful! It's p-perfect! I-I love it! Thank you!" I gave him a big hug, burying my face in his chest. He squeezed me tight, kissing the top of my head.

"You're welcome, baby," he murmured.

"And you all helped! Thank you so much!" I said, pulling away from Jake and walking over to hug them all. I hugged everyone and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "Now I see why Renee wanted to spend time with me!" I laughed.

"Well, it was part of the plan, but I also wanted to!" Renee giggled. I gave her another hug.

"Well, why don't you all stay for dinner?" I asked, pulling back and looking at everyone. I turned to look at Jake, who nodded his head, telling me he didn't mind. "We could order some pizzas and watch a movie. Sound good?" Everyone mumbled agreements and went out to the living room to pick a movie. I went to the kitchen with Jake, and we called up the local pizza shop and ordered a dozen pizzas. Everyone chipped in a bit of money so Jake and I wouldn't have to pay for all of it. Once the pizzas arrived, we all sat down to watch Mrs. Doubtfire. Just as Robin Williams set his chest on fire, Sue turned to me.

"Bella, you never told us your due date sweetie!" Suddenly, all eyes were on me.

**2nd place nursery theme was Beach, and 3rd was Mountains!**

**Now your new question! WHEN SHOULD THE BABIES BE BORN?**

**A) January**

**B) February**

**C) March**

**D) April**

**E) May**

**F) June**

**G) July**

**H) August**

**I) September**

**J) October**

**K) November**

**L) December**

**It's a lot of options, so please don't tell me just the letter, tell me the actual month. I'm asking for at least 30 votes for this poll! Thanks, and happy voting! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I looked around at everyone, puzzled.

"I thought I did," I said.

"No, you never told us," Seth replied.

"Oh, well Doctor Mitchell said I'm due mid April," I said. It was already mid November, which felt like forever away from my due date.

"Aww, spring babies!" Rachel said, clapping her hands. Everyone laughed and went back to the movie.

After the credits started rolling, everyone got up, hugged us goodbye, and went their separate ways. While Jake cleaned up, I went to look at the nursery again. I leaned on the doorframe, gazing inside. It was so pretty; they'd done a great job.

"What'cha doing, Bells?" Jacob asked, coming up behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders. "Looking at the nursery again?" I looked up at him and nodded. "I like it too. I forgot to tell you, but Seth painted both of those trees. Quite the little artist, isn't he?"

"He's very talented," I commented, gazing at the detail he'd put into the trees. That's when I noticed something on the tree closest to me's trunk. I stepped closer and laughed. "Jake, look what he painted!" Jake stepped next to me and squinted at the heart.

"J.B. & I.S. 4E," he read aloud. He laughed. "Smart kid!"

"He sure is," I said, wrapping my arms around Jacob's waist and squeezing him tight. Jake looked down at me and smiled, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Come on," he said quietly, leading me out of the room. "Let's go to bed. You've had a long day of being tortured by your mother."

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Jacob worked in the garage from morning till his lunch break, where he then came over to the bookstore and had lunch with me. Then he'd go back over to the garage and work till closing time at five thirty and come take me home. While there were no customers in my store, I sat behind the counter and read parenting and birthing books. There were lots of tips about how to distract myself from the pains of labor; one was to look at a picture of what I wanted for the future for myself after giving birth. They suggested a picture of me in a bathing suit, which I found amusing. The parenting books gave me and Jacob tons of tips on how to stimulate their brain activity and when to start doing certain things, like feeding them solid foods and bathing them in the regular tub.

Today was Thanksgiving. Jacob and I were meeting the rest of the pack at the Clearwater's house for dinner. Everyone was asked to bring a dish so all Sue had to make was the turkey and stuffing. I was covering mashed potatoes and gravy. Jacob helped me peel the potatoes and wash them. After they were washed, I put them in a big bowl, then put them under the electric mixer and turned it on so they could mash while I made the gravy. Once everything was done, I wrapped up the bowl in plastic wrap and put the gravy in a Tupperware container and placed them in the fridge until it was time to go.

"Jacob, honey, what dress should I wear to dinner?" I shouted, rifling through my closet. He was brushing his teeth in our bathroom. He came out with his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"'Ow bot za grin one?" he said with his mouthful of paste and spit.

"I can't understand you, why don't you finish brushing your teeth?" I suggested. He went back into the bathroom, and I heard him spit into the sink and rinse the sink.

"I was saying," he said, coming out, wiping his mouth. "How about the green one? You look really pretty in it." I took out the green dress Jacob suggested. Well, it was green, black, and white. It came to just above my knees and had swirled flower designs on it, with short sleeves. I turned around and gave Jacob a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Jake," I said. "You always know what to do."

"It's a gift," he laughed, walking over to his closet to pick out an outfit. He ended up picking black dress pants and a white polo shirt, with a black jacket over it.

"Looking spiffy," I giggled, stepping over to Jacob and straightening his jacket. He pulled me against him and gave me a kiss.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mrs. Black," he chuckled. I loved it when he called me that.

We got in the car and headed to Sue's house with our mashed potatoes and gravy stored on the floor by my feet. When we got there, we were greeted with warm hugs and smiles. I gave my mashed potatoes to Leah, who said she'd warm them up for dinner. The dining room was absolutely beautiful. It was a long wooden table with a pretty red tablecloth covering it. Already set out on it was a basket of rolls, a huge dish of cranberry sauce, and pitchers of drinks. I left Jacob to watch the Thanksgiving Day football game with the guys and went to the kitchen.

"Anything I can do to help, Sue?" I asked politely.

"Thank you for asking, Bella," Sue said, pulling a golden brown turkey out of the oven. "But we're all set in here. And you already cooked the potatoes for everyone tonight, that was help enough!" Then she stepped to the doorway of the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. "Dinner's ready everyone!" We all gathered in the dining room and took our seats. It was me, Jacob, Charlie, Billy, Sue, Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Quil, Quil's grandfather, and Embry. Sue had Charlie carve the turkey, and Billy said grace. I loaded my plate with a little bit of everything, considering I was eating for three. Jacob ate the same amount, but he was eating for one.

After dinner, Emily brought out the pumpkin and apple pies she made, and Sam followed her with a bucket of whipped cream and a pot of coffee. Since I couldn't drink coffee, I got a glass of milk from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I wonder how long it'll take to show," Jacob was saying as I came back into the dining room.

"How long what will take, Jake?" I asked, sitting down.

"For baby Jacob to show signs of being a werewolf." I dropped my glass of milk and it shattered on the floor.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll clean it up," Sue said, smiling at me. I wasn't in the mood for smiling.

"My baby Jacob? A werewolf?" I said slowly, moving my chair so Sue could mop up the milk.

"Yeah, he'll most definitely be a werewolf since it was a dominant trait in my family line," Jacob said warily.

"My son is going to be a werewolf!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"Bella, calm down, it'll be okay," Jacob said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and stood up.

"Don't touch me. I need some air." I went out to the entrance hall and went through the front door, slamming it behind me. I stepped out into the middle of the dark lawn, took a deep breath, then fell to my knees, crying. I sobbed into my hands. How could've I forgotten Jacob was a werewolf? Now my son was going to be one. Jacob said it damned him, now my son will be damned.

I felt to warm hands on my shoulders and looked up to see Jake.

"Bells, baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Our baby boy is going to be a werewolf," I said, slowly standing up and crying into his chest. "And you hate it. You said it damned your life. Now our son is going to have a damned life. I'm so sorry!"

"Bella, it's okay," he said, patting my back while hugging me. "I don't care if my son is going to be a werewolf."

"You – you don't?" I said, wiping my eyes and looking up at him.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "My son will be perfect, just the way he is. If he's a werewolf, then it's okay. He'll learn to live with it like I have. I don't mind it so much anymore."

"I guess you're right," I said, sighing. Then I laughed a little. "Wow, talk about a mood swing." Jacob chuckled.

"It's okay, I expected it to happen sooner or later. Now come on, let's go back inside and relax." He put an arm around me and led me back inside. Everyone was finished with dessert, so we went into the living room to relax and watch the rest of the football game. While Jacob was cheering on the team he liked, I just leaned on his shoulder and quietly slipped into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, Jake was placing me in our bed at home.

"Hey sleepy head," he whispered, stroking my hair back from my forehead.

"Hey," I whispered back. "I'm sorry I flipped out on you earlier."

"It's okay, I forgive you," he said, placing a hand on my cheek. I reached up and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He sighed into my mouth, and moved so he was on the bed over me, kissing me. I ran my hands down his chest and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it over his head. I placed my hands on it, continuing to kiss him, and lightly ran my fingers over his abs. He pushed his tongue against my lips, and I opened them, meeting his tongue with mine. We continued like this for a while.

An hour later, my bare back was against his chest, his arm wrapped around my stomach, and we were both asleep.

**Next question! In the next chapter, a surprise guest is going to show up! Who should it be? You decide! Will it be one of the Cullens? Who knows, it's up to you!**

**Also, if you guys have any ideas for future questions, please tell me! I had a list, but I lost it, and so now I need your help! Please and thank you! :)**

**~~~Karen**


	7. Chapter 7

After Thanksgiving, a light snow started to fall over La Push. The trees and bushes were topped with soft while snow, making them look like frosted cupcakes and popsicles. I started Christmas shopping for Jacob on my breaks at work, and I suspected he was too, since I saw him leave once too, right before I did. I bought him some new clothes, a new tool set and tool box, car cleaning stuff, supplies and decorations for his car, and more.

Sometimes, I stayed home for bed rest. I'd been having heartburn, indigestion, headaches, congestion, leg cramps, backaches, and forgetfulness. But I'd been having less mood swings thankfully, which Jacob was also thankful for. I was eating a lot, though; I went to McDonald's one day on my lunch break and ordered a Big Mac with a large fry, coke, and chocolate milkshake.

Jacob put up the tree in the corner of our living room a couple weeks before Christmas. He also put the tree topper on, helped me hang ornaments, and decorate. He even put up the lights outside along the edge of the roof.

On Christmas Eve, we had dinner at Sam and Emily's with the pack. We had roasted chicken with baked potatoes, corn, and buttered rolls, while watching _A Christmas Story_. That night, when we got home, I put Jacob's presents under the tree, and he put mine under it. As we went to sleep that night, I couldn't help but feel this was going to be one of our best Christmases ever.

We woke up early to open our presents. Jacob loved his gifts that I got him, including that new cologne he'd been begging for.

"Now, here, open this one," Jacob said, putting an arm around me and handing me a small rectangular package. I tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box hastily. Inside was a carved wooden frame with swirled designs on it. And inside the frame was a picture of me and Jacob; we were in the woods, laughing at something out of the frame, and I was leaning against him. And attached to the frame was a golden heart locket. I opened it with trembling fingers, and inside was a small black and white photo of me sitting on the floor with Jacob in his wolf form. Next to that was a small messaged engraved into the gold. There was a heart at the beginning, and it said 'You Kno That I Love You', with another heart at the end.

"Oh my God, Jake," I whispered. I set down the box and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "These are the best gifts I've ever gotten. Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, kissing his russet cheek.

"I'm glad you like them," he said, grinning. "Now I have one more surprise. Wait here, and I'll go get it out of the garage." I sat there, puzzled, as Jacob got up and trotted out the door. A minute later, I heard his approaching footsteps. "Close your eyes," he called. "And hold out your arms."

"Alright, I'm ready," I said, promptly taking my position. I heard him come in and felt something squirmy and soft get placed into my arms, along with a paper bag. I opened my eyes and gasped. In my arms was a squirming little Yorkie puppy and a bag full of dog stuff. The puppy had black, brown, and gray fur, and big brown eyes. He stretched his neck and licked my face. "Aww, Jake, he's so cute!" I said, lifting him up in my arms and hugging him. "Thank you so much! This has been the best Christmas ever!" I leaned over and gave him a soft kiss.

"You're welcome, Bella," he smiled. "I'm glad you like everything. What are you gonna name the little guy?"

"I think I'm gonna call him…" I thought for a moment, looking at my puppy, and then it hit me. "Benji!"

"Welcome to the family, Benji," Jacob laughed, ruffling Benji's fur on his head.

Suddenly, Jacob bolted up and stood stock still, his eyes wide and nostrils flared.

"Jacob, honey, what is it?" I asked, worried, clutching Benji to my chest.

"Vampire," he spat. "And a Cullen too." We lived close to the border of La Push and Forks, so if one of the Cullens ever came back, we'd be able to know, without them breaking the law.

"Let's get dressed and go see who it is," I suggested. Jacob nodded curtly, and we went to our room to get dressed. I put Benji's collar, coat, and leash on, and we walked to the forest. Jacob clutched my hand tightly the whole time. When we got to the trees, he stopped.

"There, behind that tree," he whispered. I slowly crept forward and peered around the tree.

"Alice," I whispered. Standing there, looking beautiful as ever and exactly the same, was Alice. She smiled and ran forward to hug me.

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you!" she cried, hugging me tightly. I gave her a hug back.

"I've missed you too," I said, pulling back and smiling.

"Edward heard through the grapevine, meaning he heard in people's minds, that you and Jacob are married and you're pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl," she chirped.

"Yeah, that's right," I smiled.

"Oh goody!" Alice cried, clapping her hands together. Then she noticed Benji at my feet. "Ooh, who is this little cutie?" she asked. Benji was hiding behind my legs.

"This is Benji," I said, crouching down and patting him on the head. "So, not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," she said, stepping behind the tree and bending down. She emerged again, holding two bags. "When I heard about the babies, I told everyone. And they all agreed that we should give you gifts for the babies." She handed me the bags.

"Oh, Alice, you didn't have to," I said, gingerly taking the bags.

"I know, but I wanted to!" she cried, hopping up and down. "Now open them, please!" I pulled the tissue paper out and reached inside. I pulled out a wrist cuff, with the Cullen crest on it. "It's for the baby boy. What are you naming him anyway?"

"Jacob Noah," I grinned.

"Aww," Alice cooed. "Now, quickly, open the other one." I pulled the tissue paper out and gasped.

_It was beautiful_.

**HERE'S YOUR NEXT QUESTION: WHAT SHOULD THE PIECE OF JEWELRY BE FOR THE GIRL?**

**A) Alice's necklace**

**B) Rosalie's pendant**

**C) Esme's bracelet**

**D) (what was supposed to be) Bella's ring**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE AND REVIEW AND ALL THAT OTHER GOOD STUFF! THANKS! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm SO sorry this chapter has taken forever, but guess what? I finally graduated high school! (well my official graduation is Sunday, but I have no more school!) So, I finally had time to sit down and write this chapter! This chapter has a part from an episode of _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit._ I copied the birth scene from an episode where Kathy has her son. That part is all in italics. It's mostly the same, but some parts I had to change. This chapter is the longest out of all them! I hope it was worth the wait for you! ENJOY :D**

I reached inside the bag and grabbed the long chain. The Cullens had made my daughter an exact replica of Rosalie's pendant. The eye and shamrocks were all Jade gemstones set in the cool metal. I ran my fingers over it, feeling how cool and smooth it was, then looked at Alice with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Look on the back!" Alice exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands. I turned it over and started crying again. There was an inscription from Rosalie.

"_Dear Jade,_" I read out loud. "_I used to know your mother, and I think she made an excellent choice in marrying your father. They're both beautiful, loving, and wonderful people. When times get tough, never forget how much the love you and your brother. Lots of love, Rosalie Hale._" I threw my arms around Alice and hugged her as tightly as I could. "Tell them all I said thank you."

"I will," Alice whispered, hugging me back gently. "I have to go now," she said, pulling back. "But maybe we'll all visit one day if it's okay with Jacob. I love you, Bella." She kissed my forehead, then disappeared into the woods. I ran back to Jacob with Benji and the gift bag, tears slipping down my face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jacob asked, opening his arms to me. I ran into them, hugging him tightly.

"Look what they gave us for Jade and Jacob, honey," I said, holding up the gifts. Jake took them in his hands and smiled.

"Wow. That was really nice of them." He handed them back to me. "I know you'll always love them, so I'll do my best to tolerate them."

"Thank you baby," I grinned, kissing his cheek. Benji yipped at my ankles, and I looked down at him, laughing. "Come on, let's go home and enjoy the rest of our Christmas together."

4 MONTHS LATER

BELLA'S POV

Today was my last checkup at the doctor's. I was due next week, so Dr. Mitchell wanted to do one last check to make sure the babies were okay.

"Jacob, you're taking me to my doctor's appointment today right?" I asked as we were finishing breakfast. Jacob's eyes widened and he swallowed quickly.

"Oh no, that's today?" he asked worriedly. "I can't today. I have to go to a conference in Port Angeles. If everything goes well, they're going to start advertising my garage on TVs throughout Washington, and I'll get a raise. We'll be able to afford a bigger place."

"That's great honey!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly at him. "I guess I'll just have to drive myself to the doctor's."

"But the Rabbit's in the shop, and I have to use the van," Jacob explained.

"Darn it," I frowned.

"Don't worry, I got an idea." He stood up and walked over to the telephone, dialing. "Hey, it's Jake. Good, good, how are you? Great. Listen, I got a favor to ask. Bells has a doctor's appointment today, and I have that conference in Port Angeles. Do you think you can take her for me? Awesome! Thanks! I owe you one! Yeah, just pick her up at her store around two. Thanks again, man." He hung up and smiled at me. "Sam will pick you up at your shop after lunch and take you, okay?"

"Alright," I grinned. "Thanks baby."

"No problem," he chuckled, kissing my forehead. Jake dropped me off at work, and I sold books to customers for a couple hours before taking a lunch break at noon. Jake called me when he got to Port Angeles, and I wished him luck at the conference. At two exactly, I heard the bell over my door jingle. I looked up, and there was Sam, grinning at me.

"Hey Bella, ready to go?" he asked cheerfully.

"Sure, just let me lock up," I explained, getting off the stool and grabbing my keys and purse. Sam followed me outside, and I locked the door before following him to his car. "Thanks for driving me, Sam," I said, opening my door and climbing in.

"No problem," he said, buckling his seat-belt and starting the car. "It's the least I could do for my soon to be born god son." As we pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street, Sam got out his cell phone and dialed Jacob, putting him on speaker.

"Hello?" Jake picked up after three rings.

"Hey, Jake," Sam replied.

_"Hey, did you get Bella?"_

_ "Picked her up right on time," Sam chuckled._

_ "Unlike some people," I teased. I heard Jake laugh and couldn't help but giggle._

_ "Will you call me and let me know what the doctor says?"_

_ "I will."_

_ "Alright. I gotta get back inside. Love you."_

_ "Love you too."_

_ "Thanks again, Sam."_

_ "No problem, Jake." Sam replied. I heard the click, and Sam put his phone back in his pocket. We stopped at a red light and waited for it to turn green. When the light turned green, Sam let go of the brake and eased forward when_

_ BAM! And then I blacked out._

_SAM'S POV_

_ I slowly opened my eyes, groaning. It took me a minute to remember where I was. Then it hit me, I was in my car with Bella, and somebody had just t-boned us on her side. Frantically, I turned to Bella. Her head was leaning towards me, and she had a deep cut on her forehead, oozing blood._

_ "Bella," I whispered, scared. I gently grabbed her head and neck, tilting it back up and resting it on the head rest. Then I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed 911._

_ "911 operator, what is your emergency?" the female voice asked._

_ "I've been involved in a crash at the intersection of Deed and Tovie Street," I explained calmly. "I'm fine, but my passenger isn't. She's the pregnant wife of Jacob Black." Everyone in town, including our police force, knew who Jacob was, especially if they'd known his grandfather. "Rush a bus and the fire department." I touched Bella's neck to make sure she still had a pulse, which she did thank God._

_ "Alright, Sam, they're on their way," the operator said. She must have recognized my voice. That's when I looked down at Bella's legs. The dashboard had crushed down and pinned her legs, and they were bleeding._

_ "Advise the fire department that Bella is pinned."_

_ "Got it, they're coming." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket before turning to my window. It was slightly rolled down. I needed to get out and flag down the medics. I grabbed the door handle and pulled, but it wouldn't budge. I started throwing myself against the door, grunting. Nothing worked. I looked around for something I could use to break the window, when I remembered I had a flashlight in my center console. I took it out and started ramming the butt against the window. Just as I heard the sirens, the glass shattered. I swept it all away using the sleeve of my jacket, then unbuckled my seat belt and climbed out the window. Two fire trucks and an ambulance pulled up around us just as my feet touched the ground._

_ "Hurry, please hurry!" I said as I ran over to the paramedics. The firefighters were clearing away my broken glass and assessing the damage._

_ "We need to check you out," said the first paramedic that saw me._

_ "I'm not hurt," I assured her._

_ "You could have a spinal injury!"_

_ "No, no, really I'm fine!"_

_ "You should go to the hospital!"_

_ "Don't worry about me! Please help her!" I exclaimed, pointing to the car. She and the other medic following her nodded and ran over. I followed close behind them. They went over the passenger side, where Bella was still unconscious. "You've gotta get inside there, please hurry!" I was so scared for Bella, and the babies. She could lose them, she could die, or both._

_ The male paramedic was squatting by the window now. The firefighters were shouting things to each other, and I understood none of it. The captain came over to me as I tried to get closer._

_ "You can't get any closer," he said, holding his hands out in front of me to stop me._

_ "That's my pack brother's wife," I said desperately, trying to get him to understand._

_ "The passenger air bag didn't deploy," he explained to me, pointing to the car. "It needs to be deactivated before anyone can go in there."_

_ "She's pregnant, and the babies could be in distress," I spat, moving around him. He put a hand on my arm and stopped me._

_ "I'm not gonna get anybody killed here if that bag blows up." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, watching helplessly. _

_ "How's the other driver?" I asked._

_ "Just a scratch," the captain muttered angrily. "Reeks of booze." Just then, a firefighter slammed down the hood of my car and announced the passenger airbag was dead. The other firefighters took out what looked like pic-axes and started deflating all my tires. The same firefighter who deactivated the airbag was looking in the passenger window at Bella._

_ "Her legs are encased, we're gonna have to cut her out," he said._

_ "Why can't you use the jaws of life?" I protested._

_ "They will," the captain assured me. "But they gotta stabilize her head and neck before they can do anything else." I watched as the male medic leaned in the window and took Bella's pulse._

_ "Heart rate's up," he said. "There's not enough room for me to get in, and she's still unconscious."_

_ "What about the babies?" I asked._

_ "Can't tell," he frowned, turning back to Bella._

_ "That spot looks pretty tight over there," the female medic commented, looking at the window I'd crawled out of._

_ "I got out," I said, walking back around to it. "I can get back in." I went in head first, balancing myself on the seat. I brought my legs in behind me, then crouched on the seat before climbing into the back._

_ "You gotta cut the roof," I heard a firefighter mumble to his captain._

_ "Let's do it," he confirmed._

_ "Okay, listen," the male medic told me, crouching by the back passenger window. "Place one hand on either side of her head and hold her neck steady." I did as he instructed, bringing Bella's neck straight. "Good." Suddenly, I felt Bella stir._

_ "She's waking up!" I announced. "Bella, Bella try not to move," I told her._

_ "Sam," she groaned. Then her voice cracked, as if she was trying not to cry. "What happened?"_

_ "We were in an accident," I explained. "But everything's okay, we're gonna get you out of here. Okay?"_

_ "Hurry," Bella croaked. "My water broke." I widened my eyes in fear, looking down at her legs. Sure enough, her skirt was soaked. I turned to the medic, my eyes wide. He'd heard everything as well._

_JACOB'S POV_

_ I was taking a lunch break outside with the guys when a police cruiser pulled up. It screeched to a halt in front of me and Charlie jumped out. His eyes scanned for a moment before they landed on me._

_ "What are you doing here?" I asked playfully, grinning._

_ "There's been an accident," Charlie said, stony-faced. My face dropped and I quickly stood up and ran over to the car. _

_ "Who?"_

_ "I'll tell you on the way," he said, climbing back in. "I'm gonna shoot through the towns as fast as I can. We'll make it to the hospital in record time." And with that, he peeled out of the parking lot and sped off down the road, lights flashing and siren blaring._

_SAM'S POV_

_ "I need you to fit this around her neck," the medic told me, handing me a neck brace. "The chin goes here." He pointed to an indentation in the brace._

_ "I'm gonna put this around your neck, okay?" I reassured Bella, wrapping the brace tightly, but not enough to cause pain._

_ "Ow," Bella moaned. I apologized over and over as I straightened the brace. "It's a contraction!"_

_ "Tilt your head back, and don't move okay?" I instructed her, leaning her head back on the head rest. _

_ "Good work," the medic praised me. "Now keep your hands on her, keep her steady."_

_ "You're doing great," I told Bella. She didn't respond. "Bella?" I glanced at her face, tapping it and saying her name again and again. She'd slipped back into unconsciousness. I looked back at Bella's legs and saw that her skirt was wetter now. I got the medic's attention and had him look. He peeked in, and that's when I saw the blood on her legs._

_ "Blood," he stated. "She needs fluids. Get me an IV kit!" he shouted. He turned back to me once someone brought it to him. "You've gotta get the IV in. I'm gonna walk you through it. Find the biggest vein you can in her arm." I nodded and turned back to Bella. I rolled up her left sleeve and started rubbing her arm. _

_ "I don't feel anything," I told him._

_ "She's too dehydrated, just look for the blue," he told me. I kept rubbing until I found a vein. _

_ "Okay, I got one."_

_ "Now take the needle," he said, handing it to me. "And slide it in parallel to her arm, towards you. You see a flash of blood, you've got it." I pushed the needle in hard, and nothing happened._

_ "I don't see blood."_

_ "Push harder." I pushed and pushed until I saw blood start seeping into the tube. _

_ "I see blood! I'm in!" I cried. _

_ "Pull out the needle," the medic instructed me further. "Now tape it." He handed me a piece of tape, and I took it, taping the needle in place in Bella's arm. He handed me a bag full of water with a tube connected to it. "Connect the tubing." I did as he instructed, then held the water bag in my hand._

_ "It's connected."_

_ "Now squeeze the bag," he told me. I started squeezing in two second pumps, watching Bella's face. She slowly opened her eyes. _

_ "Okay, she's back," I told the medic. _

_ "Nice work," he grinned at me, then stood up to go do something._

_ "Bella, you're doing great," I told her, squeezing the bag._

_ "Sir," I heard. I looked up, and the fire captain was crouching in the window now. "We're gonna take off the roof. There's gonna be a lot of noise, but you're not in any danger. Here." He reached down, then pulled up a spare firefighter jacket. "Take this coat, and put it over her face." I grabbed it from him and gently placed it over Bella as she cried in pain, hopefully from the contractions. I watched as the other firefighters cut the windshields out before placing the other coat the captain was handing me over my own head. As I hid under the coat, I heard a lot of groaning machinery and metal snapping. After a minute, I felt a draft, and peeked out from under the coat to see the roof was gone. Some other firefighters took the coat off Bella as I brushed the one on me over my head. _

_ "Are you okay Bella?" I asked, placing my hands on her shoulders. I picked up the water bag and squeezed again._

_ "Ooh, I'm having another contraction," Bella moaned. _

_ "Her contractions are coming every three minutes," I murmured to the medic._

_ "There's nothing we can do," he told me._

_ "You've gotta give her something to slow down the labor," I protested._

_ "We don't carry those drugs on board." I heard running feet, and looked up to see Seth jogging over with a cell phone in his hand._

_ "Sam! Sam! Jacob's on the line!" he handed me the phone, and I pressed speaker._

_ "Jake," Bella croaked._

_ "Hey, I'm here baby, you doing alright?" Jake cried through the phone. _

_ "Yeah," she sighed, trying to calm her breathing and crying. "Sam's taking really good care of me."_

_ "Listen, I'm on my way," Jake said. "Charlie's giving me a police escort. I love you."_

_ "I can't hear you!" Bella cried._

_ "I love you!"_

_ "I love you too," Bella sobbed. I hung up the phone and handed it back to Seth. _

_ "We're ready now," the captain told me, gesturing to the jaws of life machine. "Just try and stay still ma'am," he told Bella. I watched as they attached the machine to the side of the car and began squeezing._

_ "The baby's coming now!" Bella cried. "I can't help it! My legs!" She was panicking._

_ "And we're gonna get you out of here," I assured her in a calm voice. I looked down and saw them pushing the metal apart. Bella's legs were slowly coming free. _

_ "Ooh, they're getting stronger," Bella moaned, referring to her contractions. _

_ "Listen, you're gonna squeeze my hand," I told Bella, giving her my hand. "Squeeze my hand, and you're not gonna let go. We are gonna do this." The firefighters removed the part of the door that was connected to the dashboard._

_ "We're gonna get you out in two seconds," the captain said to Bella. They put the jaws of life between the floor and the dashboard, and used it to slowly push it up and off Bella's legs. _

_ "'K, her legs are free," the captain stated. "I'm gonna need you to exit the vehicle so we can get the stretcher board in here." I nodded, but Bella clutched my hands tighter. _

_ "Sam, don't leave me!" she sobbed. _

_ "I'm gonna get out, but I'll be right next to you," I told her. I slowly let go of her hands and climbed out of my ruined car. "You're gonna be okay!" I shouted to Bella. I watched helplessly as they lowered the board behind Bella and lifted her onto it slowly. They strapped her down carefully, taking care to not damage the IV. The male medic who'd been helping me was whispering reassuring words to her. As they lifted the board into the air, Bella cried. Once they had her on the stretcher, I ran over and took the IV, squeezing the bag and telling Bella she was going to be okay over and over. _

_ "She's lost a lot of blood," I told Seth as he ran up behind me, following me and the medics rolling the stretcher over to the ambulance. _

_ "Charlie's got all the police holding traffic from here to the hospital. You'll be there in ten minutes!" He shouted the last part to me as we loaded the stretcher into the ambulance. I climbed in, and Seth closed the doors behind me. The medic told Bella to hold on, and he thumped the wall, telling the driver to go. He took off like a flash, and I helped the medic tend to Bella, keeping her calm until we got to the hospital. _

_ We got to the hospital in five minutes, and as they threw the doors open, I saw a cruiser pull in behind it. Jake jumped out and ran over, worry and fear all over his face. We lowered the stretcher to the ground, and Jake grabbed Bella's hand._

_ "Bella! Bella, baby, I'm here!" he cried, holding her hand tightly. _

_ "Jake!" Bella cried, smiling gently. We quickly went into the hospital, running to the elevator. We got in, and the medic pressed the button for the delivery ward. As soon as the doors opened, he directed the stretcher down the hall and through the doors. He shouted to a nurse to lead us to an empty delivery room, and she ran down the hall ahead of us. She pushed the double doors open, and we ran inside. The medic quickly went to work setting up everything he needed to deliver the baby. Doctor Mitchell burst in a moment later, worry also written all over his face._

_ "She's ready, Doctor," the medic told him. Doctor Mitchell nodded, and grabbed a rolling chair so he could sit between Bella's legs. He took a knife and reached up her skirt. A moment later, he threw her blood and water soaked underwear into the nearby trashcan. _

_ "This baby is coming now!" Bella cried._

_ "Jacob, get behind her and let her push against you," Doctor Mitchell said quickly. Jacob straddled the delivery bed and wrapped his fingers around Bella's upper arms. I took Bella's right hand as she wrapped her left around her knee. "Okay. Push!" Doctor Mitchell cried. Bella took a deep breath, then moaned and grunted as she pushed hard. Jacob was whispering how great she was doing in her ear. "I can see the head!" Bella fell back against Jacob's chest, heaving. She cried a little bit, and Jacob whispered soothing words in her ear. "Push!" Doctor Mitchell cried again. Bella took another deep breath, then leaned forward, grunting and moaning again as she pushed with all her strength. Jacob leaned around Bella, looking to see how far out the baby was. Bella locked eyes with Doctor Mitchell, breathing in short pants. "Push!" Bella clenched her eyes shut and groaned, pushing with all her might. She kept pushing and pushing, leaning forward all the way. Jake sat up on his knees and leaned around, looking between her legs._

_ "Good girl, good girl, good girl!" Jake cried, smiling and laughing. I looked down and saw Doctor Mitchell grasping something. _

_ "Okay, that's it!" Doctor Mitchell cried. "The baby is out!" I heard crying, and looked to see him holding a little naked baby in his hands. The baby had patches of blood here and there on its skin. It's eyes were clenched shut tight, and it was waving around its little fists and feet, crying loudly. Doctor Mitchell handed the baby to Bella, who gathered it in her arms, smiling, crying, and laughing. _

_ "It's a boy!" Jacob cried, reaching down to rest a hand on the baby. "It's Jacob Noah!" Bella sighed happily, tears running down her cheeks. She smiled down at her son._

_ "Hi Jacob," she whispered._

_ "Bella, I know that was hard the first time," Doctor Mitchell said, chuckling lightly. "But you need to do it again if we're going to get your daughter out, okay?" Bella gulped and nodded. She turned and looked at me._

_ "Sam, will you hold Jacob please?" I blinked, a little surprised, but quickly recovered and nodded, stepping forward with my arms out. She placed him in my arms, and smiled gratefully at me. I looked down in my arms at my god son. He'd stopped crying, but he was still flinging his arms around and making the occasional noise. I watched as Jacob got back behind Bella, and Doctor Mitchell instructed her to push again. It took her three big pushes, just like the first time, and soon enough, Doctor Mitchell was holding another screaming baby._

_ "And here's your daughter," Doctor Mitchell said, placing the baby in Bella's arms. Bella looked down at her daughter, laughing and crying all over again._

_ "Hi Jade Autumn," Jacob choked, biting his lip as tears dripped down his face. He placed his hand over Bella's holding the baby. Bella sighed, and leaned back on the bed. Suddenly, we heard beeping, and then a flatline._

_ "Bella! Bella! BELLA!" Jacob cried, taking Jade out of her arms, holding her in one while shaking Bella with the other. "BELLA! DON'T DIE ON ME! BELLA? BELLA!"_

**Alright, time for the question! Question is: who should be the first person(s) to come visit the babies? Please vote in your reviews! Thanks a bunch!  
>-Karen<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**It's finally here! :D Hey everyone, I'm sorry I've been non-existent for a while, college is kicking my butt! But I finally had some time to sit down and write, so here's the next chapter of Baby on Board! Enjoy!**

**BELLA'S POV**

_Beep…beep…beep. _

I groaned softly, blearily blinking my eyes. As I opened them, the lights overheard shone brightly, and I clenched them back shut before slowly opening them again.

_Where am I? _I thought. I pushed myself up a little and looked around. I saw white walls and white tile floors, a wooden door to my left and right, along with a couch, table, two chairs, and a TV in the corner, hanging from the ceiling. There was a window, showing an empty hallway. I looked down and saw white sheets, an IV in my hand, taped in place. I felt something in my nose and reached up to feel an oxygen tube. _What happened to me? _I thought. I felt the rest of my face, and found a stitch in my forehead, and bandages by my left eye and on my chin. Then I felt a small stabbing pain in my legs. I lifted the covers and saw stitches on my thighs. That's when it hit me. _The accident. Sam. My babies._

"Jacob!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. "Jacob! Where are you?" I heard running feet, and the door opened, Jacob coming to my bedside.

"Bells, it's okay, honey, I'm right here," he said soothingly, holding my IV-less hand and brushing my hair back. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes, Sam and I were in a car accident," I replied, nodding. "Wait, Sam! Where's Sam? Is he alright?" Jacob 'shh'ed me, squeezing my hand.

"He's alright, Bella, he's a werewolf remember? It was like nothing happened to him."

"See? I'm fine Bella," Sam grinned, walking into the room. He walked over to the other side of my bed and kissed my temple. "You were great, you didn't freak out too much and you listened to me."

"What about the other driver?" I asked.

"He was drunk, but he's alright," Sam said, shaking his head disapprovingly. "They arrested him since his BOA was over the limit."

"Well that's good," I said quickly. "But where are Jade and Jacob? Are my babies okay? Are they hurt?"

"Bella, baby, you have to calm down," Jacob said, leaning down to touch his nose to mine. He kissed my lips briefly and then stood up. "Doctor Mitchell took them down to the nursery to make sure there wasn't any damage to them during the accident and their evaluations."

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a couple hours. I thought I'd lost you for a moment, you flat lined," Jacob said quietly, tears pricking his eyes. "But luckily they brought you back. Lord knows our kids need their mother." I smiled at him gently, squeezing his hand. He brought my knuckles up to his hand and kissed them.

"I love you, Jake," I told him.

"I love you too, Bells," he smiled.

"And thank you, Sam, for saving my life, and our babies'," I said, turning to him and smiling. "I don't know what we would've done without you."

"Anything for my pack brother and his imprint," he said. "Even when we're not in wolf form, we protect each other." Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Bella," Doctor Mitchell said, poking his head in. "Glad to see you're up." He came over and removed my oxygen tube and asked me what I assumed were the routine questions.

"How are Jade and Jacob?" I asked worriedly. He grinned at me and chuckled.

"They're great. Both of them are in perfect health. There was no damage from the accident."

"Thank God," I sighed.

"Would you like to see them?" he asked. I nodded and said he'd be right back. He returned a few minutes later, followed by two nurses who were each pushing a plastic bassinet on a cart, one containing a pink bundle, the other a blue one. The nurses put the bassinets on the side of bed, then lifted the bundle outs, which cooed softly, before placing one in each of my arms. I stared down at my babies in wonder. Jacob crouched down, putting an arm around my shoulders. The two of them looked like the perfect mix between me and Jacob. Jade had Jacob's jet black hair though, and Jacob Noah had my dark brown hair.

"Hi Jade. Hi Jacob," I whispered softly. I looked up at my husband and said "Can we call him Noah? If I call out 'Jacob' in the house, both of you will come running, and that'll get confusing. Especially on Christmas if the tags say 'To Jacob' and we don't remember what's in the boxes." Jacob laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine, babe," he grinned.

"You also have some visitors waiting in the lobby," Doctor Mitchell said. "Would you like me to bring them in?" We nodded, and he left for a few minutes, before entering again with Charlie and Billy.

"Dad!" Jacob and I both cried. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Glad to see you're doing okay, Bella," Charlie said, pushing Billy up to my bed side. "How are Jade and Jacob?"

"Great, we've decided to call him by his middle name though so there's no confusion in the house when he's older."

"May I hold Noah?" Billy asked, holding out his arms.

"Of course!" I said. "Jacob, can you hand Billy Noah?" He nodded, lifted his son out of my arms, and placed them in his father's. Billy smiled down at his grandson.

"He's got your mouth, Jake," Billy commented. "But I think he's got Bella's eyes."

"Can I hold Jade?" Charlie asked. I leaned over and placed Jade in his arms, and he smiled gratefully at me.

"Yeah, she's like the total opposite of her brother," Charlie said. "Bella's mouth, Jake's eyes." Then he dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone. "I almost forgot, your mother wants you to call her." He handed me the phone, and I flipped it open, scrolling through his contacts until I found Renee, pressing 'talk.' It rang a couple times before she picked up.

"Bella? Is that you?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, it's me, mom," I laughed.

"Are you okay honey? Charlie told me what happened. I asked him to have you call me when you woke up."

"Yes, I'm fine. The doctors took really good care of me. I only have a couple stitches and scrapes, but that's it."

"No internal trauma?"

"None at all."  
>"Well that's good. How are the babies?"<p>

"Jade and Noah are perfect. Noah has my eyes, but Jade has my mouth. Noah has Jake's mouth and Jade has his eyes, though. She's got Jake's hair, Noah's got mine."

"They sound beautiful! Phil and I are flying up tonight, we'll be there in the morning to see them and you, okay?"

"Okay mom. I'll send you a picture of them from my or Jake's phone."

"Thank you, dear. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." I hung up and handed Charlie back his phone.

"By the way, Emily's bringing Jared and Kim here to meet the babies. Is that alright?" Sam said. He'd been sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, giving us a family moment.

"Of course," I said. "They have to meet their god kids!" Sam smiled at me, then glanced at the door way.

"Speak of the devil," he laughed. I turned, and Emily was standing in the door way with Jared and Kim behind her.

"Oh, Bella, honey, are you okay?" Emily asked, rushing over and hugging me. I hugged her back and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just some stitches and cuts, but I'll be alright."

"Good!" she grinned, squeezing my shoulder. Then she turned to Billy. "Hand him over, I want to hold my god son!" Billy laughed and handed him to her.

"Not like he's my grandson or anything," he said, winking at her. She laughed lightly, cradling Noah in her arms.

"He's beautiful, Bella and Jake," she sighed. "I can't wait till we have our baby."

"What?" Sam asked, his eyebrows scrunched together. Emily grinned even wider.

"That doctor's appointment I told you about? I just came from there, and they confirmed it. I'm pregnant, Sam. We're having a baby!" Sam stood up, grinning, and leaned over my bed to kiss Emily.

"Congrats, guys!" I said, smiling at the two of them.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Jake said, grinning. They each said thank you as Emily handed Jacob Noah.

"Well, we're gonna get going," Emily said. "I just wanted to stop by to check on you and see the babies. We have to run to the drugstore now and pick up my prenatal vitamins. But I brought you guys dinner, and your overnight bags." She gestured to Jared and Kim, who were each holding a bag.

"Thanks, Em," we said.

"No problem," she said. "Congrats again. We'll see you soon." As she and Sam left, Jared and Kim put our overnight bags on the couch in the corner, and the bag containing our food on the table.

"Thank you guys for helping her bring our stuff here," Jake said, shifting Noah's weight in his arms.

"It's no problem," Kim said. She walked back over to my bed and asked Charlie if she could hold Jade.

"Sure," he said, handing her the pink bundle. "I'm gonna take Billy home, Bells. I'm glad you're okay. I'll come stop by tomorrow before I start my shift down at the station."

"Alright, Charlie," I nodded. He came over and kissed my forehead gently, then squeezed my shoulder. He stood up and patted Jacob on the back.

"Thank you for taking good care of her," he said.

"I'm happy to, Charlie," he said softly. He looked down at me. "I love her and would do anything for her." Charlie smiled and nodded, then grabbed Billy's wheelchair.

"By kids," Billy said, waving at the two of us. We said goodbye, and Charlie wheeled him out the door and down the hallway.

Kim and Jared told us how beautiful Jade was, and they took turns holding her. Before they left, they handed Jade to me, and set up our dinner on the table, which was a plastic container for each of us that contained a mashed potato bowl, mixed with cut up chicken, corn, and cheese. Jacob set up my side table with my dinner, and brought his over too so we could talk and eat while holding our children. When we were done, Jacob went and got the nurse to bring us two bottles of formula for Jade and Noah, since I'd decided not to breast feed. We watched TV for a while, then put Jade and Noah in their bassinets so they could sleep, while Jacob slept on the couch, and I in my bed.

In the morning, Charlie stopped by as promised, taking a minute to hold each of his grandkids before heading to work. Mom and Phil showed up a little before lunch, commenting on which baby had what from Jacob and I. They said they were staying at a hotel not too far from the beach, and they'd come by tomorrow since we were leaving today and needed a little time to settle in. The pack stopped by while we were eating our sandwiches the hospital had brought us for lunch. They all took turns holding the babies, and Seth informed us that he was taking care of Benji while we were here, and that the girls were cleaning the house so it would be nice for the babies when we returned home, except for Emily, who couldn't be around cleaning chemicals now that she was pregnant. They'd also brought us our van, which was parked outside for us whenever we were ready to go.

"Alright, you're all set to go," Doctor Mitchell said after Jacob and I signed the last of the discharge papers. He shook our hands and brushed a hand over each baby. "I'll see you guys when it's time for their checkups."

"Thanks, Doctor Mitchell," Jacob said.

"My pleasure." I took a shower and changed in the bathroom, while Jacob packed up our things. We put Jade and Jacob in their going home outfits, then strapped them into their car seats. I was cooing over Jade and Noah when I noticed Jacob had turned his back to me and was staring at the doorway.

"Jake, what are you-?" I stopped midsentence as I turned around. In the door was Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Hi Bella!" Alice chirped, skipping into the room and hugging me. I hugged her back and smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came to see the babies! Is that okay?" Alice asked, looking at Jacob. I turned and looked at him, questioning him with my eyes. I could tell he was tense by the clench in his jaw, but he relaxed when I looked at him and nodded. Alice smiled at him.

"Thank you, Jacob. I know it must be hard for you, but I hope you understand we still love Bella." He half grinned and nodded.

"I get it; she's explained it to me." Alice nodded, then peered around me at the car seats.

"Oh! They're so cute!" she cried, clapping her hands. Jade and Noah woke up at her enthusiastic clapping, blinking and looking around at who was in the room. I unbuckled Jade and lifted her out.

"Would you like to hold her, Alice?"

"Oh, yes please!" Alice said eagerly, holding out her arms. I placed Jade into her arms, and Alice smiled down at her. Jade gazed at her curiously, her little mouth hanging open. Jasper came over, and I unbuckled Noah so he could hold him.

"He's very handsome," Jasper commented. "Are you going to teach him to play sports, Jacob?" Jacob laughed a little and nodded.

"He'll be my little quarterback." Jasper smiled at him, then handed Noah to Emmett.

"This one's gonna be a lady killer, I can already tell," Emmet joked. I laughed, as did Jacob.

"Just like his daddy," I said, winking at him.

"Oh hush, you know I've liked you since I was five!" he laughed. Rosalie then took Jade from Alice and held her gently.

"She really is beautiful, Bella," she said. She looked up at me and smiled. "Just like you." I smiled thankfully at her. Carlisle and Esme took turns holding the babies too, Carlisle commenting on their health. I looked over, and Edward was leaning against the door frame, looking down at the floor. I tapped Esme on the shoulder, took Noah from her, and walked over to Edward.

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me and nodded slowly. I placed my son into his arms, and he looked down at the little bundle in his arms.

"He has your eyes," Edward said quietly. I nodded, taking my son's hand and placing my finger in it, which he latched onto. Edward looked at me and half grinned. "You're happy, aren't you?"

"I am," I said. "Jacob has been more than the perfect husband to me, and I couldn't be more happy to have two healthy babies."

"I'm glad," Edward said, looking back down at Noah. "This is a life I couldn't have given you. I understand now that I hurt you a lot, and that damage can't be repaired easily. The only one who could fix you was Jacob, not me. I was selfish and stupid. Hopefully one day I can be as happy with someone as you are now with Jacob." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You will, Edward," I said softly. "I believe in you." He smiled softly at me.

"Thank you, Bella." He handed me back my son, then gave me a one-armed hug.

"We'll let you guys finish getting ready to go home," Carlisle said. He gave me a quick hug, then gestured for everybody to follow him out.

"Thank you for letting us visit," Esme said, hugging me goodbye.

"It was no problem," I said, hugging her back. They all gave me a hug goodbye, shouting goodbyes to Jacob as they went out the door, and just like that, they were gone. I turned and looked at Jacob, who was holding Jade to his chest, smiling that smile he usually reserved for me. "You did very well," I commented. He looked up at me and shrugged.

"They don't really bother me that much anymore," he mumbled, rocking Jade back and forth. "I understand that there is a part of you that will always love them, even though I know you are committed to me fully. He was your first serious boyfriend, and that's someone you can't really get over. I love you more than anything, and if letting them see our children makes you happy, then I'm happy." I smiled softly and walked over to him to kiss him.

"Thank you," I whispered after I pulled back. At that moment, Noah decided to coo, and I looked down at him. "I think they're ready to go home. Are you?"

"Definitely." We put Jade and Noah back in their car seats, and we each carried a car seat and overnight bag out. Once we had our bags in the trunk and the car seats securely strapped in, we drove off. As we pulled into our driveway, there were pink and blue balloons tied to our mailbox, and two signs in the ground next to it, announcing that we'd had a girl and a boy baby.

"Emily," Jake laughed, parking the car. We carried the car seats inside, and into their nursery, which had the banner from the shower that said "Welcome Jade and Jacob!" hanging on the wall. I smiled as I lifted Jade out of her car seat and onto the changing table to check and see if she needed a changing, then Noah. Jacob said he was starving and was going to go make us dinner, so he put Noah in his crib while I rocked Jade and fed her. Once she was asleep, I put her in her crib and did the same for Noah. He was out within minutes, just like his daddy. After I'd put him in his crib, I stood in the doorway, looking at the two cribs that now contained my two children in them. I felt Jacob's warm arms wrap around me, and looked over my shoulder, smiling at him.

"Hey," he whispered. "Babies asleep?"

"Yup," I nodded, turning back to look at the cribs. I sighed and smiled. "To think, this all started with us making mud pies." Jacob laughed and turned me around, kissing me.

"Mud pies to a perfect life with the woman I love."

**D'aww isn't Jacob the cutest? xD Anyway, QUESTION TIME! Who should be the athletic kid, like Jacob, and who should be the braniac kid, like Bella? You can say "Jade should be athletic, and Noah should be the braniac" or switch those around, or you could even say "MAKE THEM BOTH!" Like they both be smart and athletic. You decide! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is! You voted, so here's your results! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**

"Mommy, I don' wanna go to school! I wanna stay wiff you and Daddy!" Noah cried, clinging to my legs. I smiled softly and crouched down to hug my little boy. Today was his and Jade's first day of school. They were starting kindergarten at La Push Elementary, and while I was excited yet sentimental to see my children growing up and starting school, Jade and Jacob were terrified.

"Yeah, what if the od'er kids are mean to us?" Jade asked, hugging Jacob around the neck. Jacob was holding her up, one hand on her back and the other under her bottom, rubbing her back up and down.

It amazed me that a little over five years ago, I had brought these two into the world. They never cried too much and always stuck to the routine Jacob and I put them on. They were very happy babies, always smiling and cooing and giggling. We got their pictures taken every month so we could see the changes month by month. We figured out early on that Noah was a Momma's boy, and Jade a Daddy's girl.

At ten months, they started walking. Noah had pulled himself up on the side of the couch, and Jade, being the one who followed her brother around and copied anything he did, did as well. Then Noah let go and started walking towards Jacob and I on wobbly legs, where we were sitting on the other end of the couch, watching them and now coaxing them towards us, and Jade followed. They fell a few times, but they'd get right back up and walk some more until they made it over.

For their first birthday, we had a barbeque in the backyard with the pack and our families, with mini-hot dogs for the kids and a small birthday cake for each of them.

We told them this summer that they were going to start school in the fall, and they had been very excited at first. They got put in the same class thankfully, so they'd have each other for support. When we took them school supply shopping, they ran up and down the aisles, picking out things I told them were on their lists. Jade had picked out a Princess Jasmine backpack and lunchbox, and Noah a Spongebob set. I'd made sure to make them their favorite lunch, peanut butter and banana sandwiches with juice boxes and cookies. But now that we'd driven up to the school and walked them to their classroom, they immediately turned around and clung to us.

"It'll be okay, sweetie," I told him, pulling back to smile at him, but still holding him in my arms. "Daddy and I will pick you up right after school, okay?" Noah sniffled and wiped his eyes, nodding.

"And if anyone's mean to you, you just tell Mrs. Craig, alright Jade?" Jacob told her, smiling the smile he only reserved for his two girls now. Jade nodded solemnly, looking down at Jacob's chest. "Do I have to tickle you?"

"No, Daddy! No!" Jade cried, smiling and giggling as Jacob tickled her tummy. He laughed and blew a raspberry on her cheek, causing her to laugh even louder.

"You two have a good day at school. Look out for each other, and be nice to everyone," he said, placing Jade on the ground next to her brother. Her hand immediately went out for Noah's, and he clung to it. There was no doubt in my mind that these two would be best friends for life. Ever since I could remember, they always looked out for each other.

"O'tay, Daddy," Noah said, smiling. He looked just like Jacob when he did. Jake crouched down next to me and held out his arms.

"Family hug," he said, and I opened my arms too. Jade and Noah threw their arms around us, and we hugged them tightly, as well as each other.

"We love you both so much," I told them, kissing their cheeks.

"I love you too, Mommy," Jade said, kissing my cheek back.

"I love you the mostest!" Noah grinned, kissing my other cheek. Jade just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, what about Daddy?" Jacob laughed, turning his cheek to them and tapping it. They both leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Daddy," they said in unison.

"I love you too, puppies," Jacob said, using his nickname for the two of them. "Now go on, class is about to start." They nodded and turned around, facing Mrs. Craig, who was standing in the door way.

"You must be Jade and Noah Black," she said, smiling at them. "Are you ready to have some fun in kindergarten today?" They nodded eagerly, and she ushered them inside, smiling at us as she closed the door. I leaned against Jacob's shoulder, and he put his arm around me.

"You think they'll be okay?" I whispered, watching them through the window in the door as they put their backpacks in their cubbies.

"Of course," Jacob said, rubbing my arm up and down. "They're our kids! Nothing goes wrong for the Black family!" I laughed lightly. He always seemed to know how to make me feel better even when I was stressed.

"Thanks Jake," I said, turning my head to smile at him. He smiled back and kissed my cheek.

"No problem, Bells. Now come on, we have to get to work." We walked out of the school building and got into the van, and I dropped Jake off at the garage before parking behind the book store. All day, I thought about my little babies and wondered if they were doing alright. Did they get lost on their way to the bathroom? Had they made any friends? Was their teacher nice to them? By the time I looked at the clock and saw it was almost three o'clock, I bolted out the door and picked Jake up so we could go get the kids. We found them on the playground, where they had the kids play until their parents picked them up, swinging on the swings.

"Jade! Noah!" I cried, waving my hands in the air. I saw their little heads turn towards the sound of my voice, then their faces broke into grins and they jumped off the swings, running towards us.

"Mommy! Daddy!" they cried, crashing into us as they hugged us.

"How was school?" Jacob asked, grabbing their backpacks off the fence and taking Jade's hand, leading us towards the car.

"It was gweat!" Jade cried, jumping up and down. "I maded a friend, her name is Kimmy!"

"What about you, Noah?" I asked, looking down at him.

"I maded a friend too, his name is Dan! We learneded about the…the…alferbet?"

"Alphabet, sweetie," I corrected him.

"Yeah, that! I can spell my name now! It goes 'N' then 'O' then 'A' then 'H'! Noah!" he giggled as I strapped him into his car seat.

"That's great!"

"Mine is spelleded 'J' then 'A' then 'D' then 'E'!" Jade said proudly, pulling a spelling worksheet out of her backpack and showing it to me. At the top was her sloppily written name, but I was so happy they were learning how to spell.

"Good job, honey," I smiled, handing back her paper before I closed the van door and got in the passenger side since Jacob was driving. On the way home, they told us all about the rest of their day at school, what they learned, what they did, and their opinions on the kids in their class. After dinner, we helped them with their homework, which was just a simple spelling worksheet. Then I gave them their baths and had them change into their pj's, and we let them watch TV for a little longer until bedtime at eight-thirty. We tucked them in and read them a story, and by nine, they were both sound asleep. I flicked on their night light and stood in the door way with Jacob, watching them sleep for a few minutes before shutting their door, leaving it open just a crack.

"Just think," Jake said as we climbed into bed ourselves and turned out the light. "Today starts thirteen years of school for them."  
>"Before we know it, they'll be graduating high school," I said sleepily. Jake pulled my back against his chest, wrapping an arm around my waist as he nodded and yawned.<p>

"I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, Jake."

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Mommy!" Jade cried from the bathroom. It was now summertime. Jade and Noah had just finished elementary school and were now moving on to middle school at La Push Middle. I quickly walked to the door and knocked.

"Jade, honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Can you come in please?" I slowly opened the door and found Jade huddled in the corner by the bathtub, tears dripping down her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunched together in worry. She pointed to the toilet, her lip trembling.

"I was going pee, and when I wiped, there was blood on the toilet paper. Then I looked in my underwear, and there was blood in there too."

"Oh, sweetie, you're okay," I said, smiling softly at her. "That just means you started your period."

"That's it?" she asked, looking up at me in surprise. "Like they taught us in school?"

"Yes, Jade," I laughed. "What did you think it was?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe I was dying or something." I shook my head and bent down to pull some pads from underneath the counter.

"No, you're not dying. It's something every girl goes through when she hits puberty. It's your body's way of telling you you're not pregnant with a baby."

"Oh, okay," Jade said, standing up and wiping her eyes. "What are those?"

"These are pads," I said, handing her one. "You stick it in your underwear, and every other time you go to the bathroom, you change it out and put a new one in. It catches the blood so it doesn't stain your underwear."

"Okay," she said, placing it on the counter by the toilet, then gave me a hug. "Thanks, Mommy."

"No problem, sweetie. I'll leave now so you can put it in." I went out the door and shut it behind me, walking down the hall to the back door. As I stepped out onto the porch, I saw Jacob chasing Noah around the yard, trying to grab the football from him. Noah was laughing, as was Jacob. I smiled as he caught him and flipped him upside down, then threw him on his shoulder.

"Jacob, can you come here for a minute please?" Jacob laughed again, then placed Noah on the ground and ruffled his hair.

"I'll be right back, bud, you keep practicing." Jacob was already starting on training him for football when he got to high school. "What's up?" he asked as he stepped up on the porch.

"I just wanted you to know that Jade started her period," I whispered, turning him away from Noah so we could talk privately. Jake's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"She did? When?"

"Just now. She called me into the bathroom, and I got a pad for her." Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What's wrong?"

"Well now she's gonna wanna start dating," Jake said, winking at me. I laughed – always leave it to Jake to break the tension with something funny. "I'll have to tell her any boy she wants to date has to pass my test before they go out."

"Oh, Jake, don't scare her!" I laughed, slapping his chest. At that moment, Jade walked out the back door, a scared look on her face.

"Hey, honey," Jacob said, picking her up and hugging her. "You okay?"

"Yes, Daddy," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, every girl goes through it. Even Mommy." I nodded reassuringly as he put her down. "I'll tell you what, why don't we do pizza and ice cream for dinner tonight? Sound good?" Jade smiled and nodded eagerly. "Alright! Now come on, let's go help your brother practice. Then we'll help you practice for soccer." He ran off down the porch steps, and Jade followed, laughing and smiling. If there was one thing Jake knew how to do, it was make our kids feel better. When Noah broke his arm when he was eight, Jacob took him to the hospital for his cast, then to the ice cream shop. When Jade's best friend Kimmy moved away, he set them both up with a Skype account so they could video chat each other after school. He was a great dad. He also turned them both into sports lovers, and was helping them practice for football and soccer, sports they were both interested in playing in high school. I couldn't believe that five years had gone by, and now they were starting middle school. Time was moving too fast.

**EIGHT YEARS LATER**

"Jacob Noah Black, Magna Cum Laude." Jacob, Charlie, Renee, Phil, Rachel, Rebecca, Billy, the pack, and I screamed and cheered as my son walked across the stage and shook hands with his principal, taking the diploma from his outstretched hand.

"Jade Autumn Black, Magna Cum Laude." We did the same for Jade, and ignored the rest of the procession as we took pictures of Noah and Jade walking back to their seats, showing each other their diplomas, smiling and talking excitedly. Noah saw us and pointed us out to Jade, and they both waved. We waved back, smiling and giving them thumbs up, which they returned.

Today was Jade and Noah's high school graduation. When they started, both of them immediately tried out for sports. Noah made varsity football and Jade made varsity volleyball, both as freshmen, something that most freshmen don't really achieve. Noah played different positions for a while; he went wherever his coach told him to, and learned how to play every position so he was ready. Jade was one of the best players on her volleyball team – she was even the local newspaper's player of the week after she scored the winning point at a game. But that was just in the fall. When winter sports rolled around, Noah tried out for basketball, and Jade tried out for soccer. They both made varsity, again as freshmen. Noah scored the most points for his team that season, and Jade scored the most goals. And then, of course, when spring rolled around, Noah tried out for baseball, and made varsity, and Jade tried out for flag football, and made varsity. Noah learned how to play every position on the baseball team, much like he did for football, and for his freshmen and sophomore year, he was their catcher. Jade scored the most touchdowns for her team that year, and also pulled the most flags off the opposing players.

Then their junior year rolled around, and things changed a bit. Noah and Jade learned how to drive, and Jake bought them a car and fixed it up for them to use. Noah became the football, basketball, and baseball team captain. He was also promoted to quarterback on the football team, and became a pitcher on the baseball team. Jade became the captain for her volleyball, soccer, and flag football teams. In their senior year, Noah led the football team to the championship, which they won, and Jade led the soccer team to the championship, which they won. The newspaper called it "The Year of the Black Siblings."

In addition to our children being star athletes, they were also brilliant. They made good grades every time on their report cards, and were on honor roll. Jade's best subjects were English and Psychology, and Noah's were Math and Science.

The two of them didn't like to brag about it, but they were also excellent singers. Noah even taught himself how to play guitar. Jade convinced him to try out for Mr. La Push High School, and he won. Noah wanted her to try out for Miss. LPHS, but she really didn't want to, so he settled for the school talent show. She sang in the show, with him playing the guitar for her, and she ended up winning first place.

Aside from athletics and academics, they were involved in clubs as well. Noah was a part of SGA, and Jade was Editor-in-Chief of the yearbook. They both won the superlative "Most Likely To Succeed," since they were involved in sports, academics, music, and other school events. They got full-rides to Washington State, where Noah would be studying Sports Management with a minor in Theatre Arts, as well as play for the football team. Jade would be studying Business Management with a minor in Creative Writing and play for the soccer team.

Best of all, because the Cullens had left, Noah never turned into a werewolf. We of course told him about the possibility, which he was fine with, but it never happened. In addition to that, Jade was dating Sam and Emily's son, Christopher, and Noah was dating Jared and Kim's daughter, Hailey.

Pretty soon, the ceremony was over, and we scrambled outside to meet the kids at the other side of the stadium. Soon, we saw them approaching, dressed in their black graduation robes and caps with red tassels, diplomas in hands.

"Noah! Jade! Over here!" Jake called, waving his hand. They smiled at us and pushed their way through the crowd.

"Congratulations kids!" I said, hugging Noah, then Jade.

"Thanks, Mom," they said in unison, laughing after they did.

"How's it feel to officially graduate high school?" Jacob asked, giving them each a hug.

"Weird," Noah chuckled. "School's been my life for thirteen years, and now I'm kinda done."

"That is until college starts," Jade pointed out.

"Don't spoil the moment," Noah joked, poking her in the stomach. She jerked away, laughing. We took a couple pictures with the kids, some with their friends and some with family members. Once we were done, we all got into our respective cars and drove to Outback Steakhouse for a celebration dinner. After that, we all went home and had cake and cookies.

Now that they were out of school and it was summer, Jade and Noah began packing up their rooms for college. After Jade started her period, we worked on turning our home office into another bedroom. She kept the nursery room and changed it a bit to fit her style, but still kept the tree Seth had painted, and Noah moved into the former office, covering it in sports memorabilia.

But now they were packing their clothes, supplies, sports gear, and whatever else they needed into spare boxes from mine and Jake's shops. As the days went by, their rooms became more barren, and it started to dawn on me that my babies were leaving to start their own lives. Eighteen years had come and gone, and they seemed to grow up right before my eyes. I could still remember when they were born and when I got to hold them together. I never knew looking at them then that their lives would turn out how they had. I felt tears prick my eyes as I stood in the doorway of Noah's room, looking at the faded spots on the walls where his framed jerseys and trophy shelves hung.

"Mom?" Noah's deep voice said. I felt his hands on my shoulders and turned my head to look up at him. He was so tall now, and his voice was deeper, almost like Jacob's. I could remember when he was five years old, starting kindergarten, and couldn't say his 'th''s. I bit my lip and blinked rapidly to stop the tears flowing.

"Hey honey," I whispered, but it came out more like a crack. He turned me around and hugged me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"You and your sister are growing up so fast," I choked into his chest. "I remember when you two were born like it was yesterday. I almost lost you in that accident, and I'm forever grateful that I didn't. But now you're going to college and starting your own lives, and I'm just sad that I won't get to see you every day, and hug you every morning before school, and cook you dinner, and all that stuff that you enjoy." I buried my face in his chest as the tears spilled over. He brushed my hair and kissed the top of my head – just like his father.

"Mom, it'll be okay," he whispered. "Look, I'll promise you this. I'll call you every week when I can. I'll come home when I can on weekends and breaks, and you can cook for me all you want, and I'll give you as many hugs as you want. We can even Skype if you want. Okay?" I looked up at him and smiled, nodding.

"Okay," I said. Then I chuckled lightly. "You're a lot like your dad in that way. You'll do anything to make the women you love happy."

"Hey, I'm a Momma's Boy," he half-grinned. "Why wouldn't I treat my mom right?" I laughed and hugged him again. Just another way he was like Jake – he could always make me laugh.

"I love you, Noah."

"I love you too, Mom," he said, leaning down and kissing my cheek. As the next few weeks went by, it was easier for me to cope with them leaving, especially after I talked with Noah and he promised he would stay in contact with me and come home often. I had a similar conversation with Jade when we were cooking dinner, when I brought up the first time she helped me cook dinner when she was little.

"I remember that," she laughed. "Didn't I end up spilling water all over myself?"

"You did," I laughed. Then I turned to her and smile. "I'm really going to miss you, Jade. I know you're a Daddy's Girl, but you're my only daughter, and I love you a lot."

"I love you too, Mom," Jade said, smiling at me.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Your brother promised me that he could call and visit when he can. Will you do the same?"

"Of course!" She put down the knife she was using to chop the carrots for the salad and hugged me. "I love you so much, Mom. You're the woman who gave me life and raised me. You mean the world to me as much as Dad and Noah do. I'll call you every night if I can."

"Thank you, sweetie," I said, hugging her back. "That means a lot to me."

"No problem."

Then the week following up to them leaving came. And then the day before they would be leaving came. And then, it was here. We helped them pack their boxes into their cars (they each had a car now), and some into our van (which turned out to be very useful when I helped transport Jade's soccer friends or Noah's football buddies). We followed them to the college, waited for them to check in, and then helped them to their dorms and unpack. They ended up in the same building, just on different floors.

"Well, that's the last box," Jacob said, heaving it onto the sidewalk and closing the trunk. "You two gonna be alright unpacking the rest of your stuff?"

"Yeah, I'll help Jade if she'll help me, and our roommates can help too," Noah said, throwing an arm around his sister's shoulder. I momentarily flashbacked to their first day of kindergarten, when they held hands as they walked into the room. They really had stayed best friends for life.

"Of course, big brother," Jade laughed. He always teased her about he was older because he was born five minutes before her.

"Alright, well, we're gonna head back home then," I sighed, grabbing Jake's hand and squeezing it. Jacob lifted his arms, and I caught on, lifting mine too.

"Family hug," he said. Jade and Noah came forward and threw their arms around our necks, and we hugged each other really tight.

"We love you," Jacob and I said together.

"We love you too," they said in reply. I kissed each of their cheeks, and Jacob kissed Jade's, and then we climbed into the van, pulled out, and waved goodbye. The first few minutes were quiet as we traveled through the roads back to La Push.

"Bells?" Jacob whispered. "You're crying." I touched my face and felt the tears dripping on my cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, wiping them on my jacket sleeve.

"Don't be sorry, Bells, I miss them already too," he said, reaching over and grabbing my hand, squeezing it. "But just think about it this way: we brought our two kids into this world and raised them to be the best people they could be. They're leading happy lives, and that's all we want for them, right?" I nodded, and he smiled at me. "Good. Now turn that frown upside down, they promised they'd call and visit, so we'll see and hear from them."

"You're right," I said, smiling softly. Then a thought occurred to me, and I laughed. "To think, of all this craziness we went through to be together, and then there was a baby on board for the ride too."

"And then it turned out to be two babies," he laughed.

"Our lives turned out pretty great though, didn't they?" We stopped at a stop sign, and he leaned over to kiss me.

"They sure did, Bells."

**And that's it! Baby On Board is done! I know, so sad :'( But don't worry, I'll write more fanfiction concerning Bella and Jacob (that is if you want me too!). But I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it for you! :)**

***Karen***


End file.
